waifer_investigationsfandomcom-20200214-history
WAIFER Investigations Wiki
Welcome to the ! Wyatt & Associates Investigations Featuring Executive Risktakers, or more commonly known as WAIFER Investigations is a private investigation firm located on level 8, sector 5, subsector c in the Mega. It's a small firm that hasn't seen much business yet, but with a new billboard going up business is sure to pick up soon. Previous Session Summary Episode 3 The gang met Key and had a lovely conversation with him. He agreed to help them out and leave the city so Nikon would buy that they offed him. They went to Nikon's house to receive their payment. Later they went back and planted a bug in his office at Key's request. Key met up with them at their office later that day and asked them to join the resistance. Once they accepted his invitation, he was able to tell them what he knows about Colan's disappearance. He believes that Colan has been kidnapped by the same researchers that once help Blinx captive. Episode 2 Nikon Starslayer laid out a plan that the group should use to frame and kill a man named Key. After much discussion, the group decided to go through with Nikon's plan. First, they traveled to an old woman named Dame Eunice's house, where they would need to break in and steal a priceless diamond tiara. The tiara was a family heirloom, and Dame Eunice was a member of the Elite Saints, the rival faction to the Ivory Council, which Key belonged to. By posing as rat exterminators, the team was able to gain entrance into her house and found the tiara they were looking for. Next, they needed to plant the tiara in Key's house. Before they were able to leave for Key's house, a woman who claimed to be a friend of Georgette Glass' came to the office. She was the mother of one of the missing children and wanted to use their services to find her son, Colan. Beauregard promised that they would find him and then the team left to scope out Key's house. Key's house had numerous surveillance cameras, and while discussing whether it would be better to wait until the next day to tackle his house, Beauregard received a text from Nikon demanding that the job be finished by today. Taking matters into his own hands, Beauregard went up to Key's floor and began shooting out his security cameras. The loud noise prompted the door to open, and a man walked out looking confused as to why his cameras were being shot at. Beauregard pointed his gun at Key while the other elevator doors opened and Rhaegon stepped out. Key looked to Rhaegon and asked him what was going on. Episode 1 After putting up a billboard, WAIFER got its first real client. A wealthy woman named Georgette Glass requested to use their services to find her missing cat, Shrimpy, who had ran away into the sewers. Rhaegon and Madeline happened to be visiting the office when Georgette came, and decided to accompany Beauregard and Blinx on their job. In the sewers, the group fought off some bugs and rats, discovered a secret room with murmuring that stopped after Blinx addressed it, found Shrimpy, deactivated a giant spider, and met and took home a lost home robot named Bolts. Back at the office, they returned Shrimpy to his owner, who paid them handsomely for their services. Beauregard offered part time work to Rhaegon and Madeline, and right after they accepted, Nikon Starslayer entered the office inquiring about the monetary value required to make someone disappear. Latest Activity Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse